<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Pepper by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192382">Magic Pepper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Pinkie Pie Sneezes, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea and base script are from a He-Man episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic Pepper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight: (shows Pinkie Pie a pepper shaker) Pinkie Pie, I gave this to Rainbow Dash and she said to give it back to you.</p><p>Pinkie Pie: Thanks! ...Hey, didn't I tell you that nopony wants it because it doesn't work?</p><p>Twilight: On the contrary, Rainbow said it saved the day.</p><p>Pinkie Pie: Huh?</p><p>Twilight: It caused... (chuckling a little) uncontrollable sneezing.</p><p>Pinkie Pie: Sneezing?! (takes the pepper) Let’s have a look at it.</p><p>Twilight: (gets worried) Uh, I... don’t think you wanna open that...!</p><p>Pinkie Pie: Hey, I’m no unicorn, (removes the lid from the shaker, causing pepper to spill out) but this stuff won’t work on me! Besides, I... (starts to sneeze from the pepper) Ah, haaah, AHHHHH-- TCHOO!!! Hah, aaahhh, HAAAAH-CHEW!!!</p><p>(As another sneeze builds in Pinkie Pie’s nose, she drops the shaker and lid, then places her hoof underneath her nose in an attempt to stop the sneeze from coming. This doesn’t work, and she indeed sneezes uncontrollably.)</p><p>Pinkie Pie: Aaaah, AHHHHHH, AAAAAAAHHHHHH-TCHYEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!! (blows herself about) HAH-CHEW!!! HAH-TCHOO!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH-TCHYIEWWWW!!!</p><p>(Twilight looks at Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity, all of them amused. Pinkie stops sneezing and rubs her nose with her hoof while everypony laughs. Then Pinkie shrugs and smiles sheepishly.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>